<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by Kariachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599510">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi'>Kariachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Reboot (2016), Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, runaways may not always get looked for but when they're 11 and posting on youtube, somebody somewhere is gonna ask questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch of reality comes into play once summer is over...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t really click for Max, exactly what their experiences with Kevin pointed to until he brought the grandkids back to Bellwood. Everything had been normal the first week or so before they’d gone back to school, then nothing more for another couple days. Ben had noticed not seeing Kevin at school, but also said that he hadn’t expected to, so Max hadn’t been too concerned. Then, he’d seen the news reports.</p>
<p>Missing, they said. For at least a month (more than month, Max knew, and was horrified nobody else apparently did). There was a still from one of his youtube videos rather than a proper photograph, and a long list of places shown in his videos, pictures on his social media. Questions and concerns as to how he’d gotten all these places, what was going on. Talk of all the villains shown that were being tracked down for questioning, any tips please call-</p>
<p>Nobody’d reported him missing. There were arrests being made regarding the matter but, it hit Max hard. He hadn’t been the best father, or the best grandfather. He <em>tried</em> but, he wasn’t good at it, not really. But even <em>he</em> could take notice of one of his kids being missing. And yet somehow no one, not parents or neighbors or, anyone, had reported him missing.</p>
<p>He didn’t know Kevin well. Just what he knew from the interactions he and his grandchildren had had with him, but… The boy was bold, loud, a troublemaker practically screaming for attention. Active and bright and the kind to make sure everyone knew who he was and that he was there. How did you not notice someone like that disappearing? <em>Had</em> they noticed? Noticed and just, said nothing until the school legally had to get involved?</p>
<p>At no point over the summer had he thought to call anyone about Kevin. The idea that he might have to had never crossed his mind, even after everything. And now Kevin was officially missing, nobody knew exactly where he was, or even a general area since he could clearly go wherever whenever he wanted. So many were worrying, on the news, about all these criminals he’d been hanging around and what sort’ve harm they could do to a young boy alone out in the world.</p>
<p>All Max could think of was that incident with Animo.</p>
<p>Was the kids talking about Kevin in that time vortex.</p>
<p>Was how he never even <em>thought</em> about trying to keep a hold on him, trying to contact somebody.</p>
<p>It was going to haunt him for a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>